


The Old Adage

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Copper Beeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson averts disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Adage

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #15 (That Old Saying) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Gooseless and written in a rush.
> 
> That Old Saying. The old Egyptian saying "ابن الوزّ عوّام. (ibn il-wazz 3awwam.) ("The son of a goose is a swimmer.") is roughly the same sentiment as the English "Like father, like son." Whether it's one of these statements or another adage, include some classic saying in today's entry. Bonus points if you also manage to include a goose!

"Father says I'm making a mountain out of a molehill, and the money is good, very good. But the situation is so...so _strange_ , that I just don't know what to make of it. Oh, Mr. Holmes, what should I do?"

I am not in the habit of interrupting Holmes, especially during a consultation. But with the sinister events of the Copper Beeches fresh in my mind, I could not remain silent.

Gently taking the young governess' hand in mine, I repeated the tried but all-too-true saying. "When something is too good to be true, Miss Singleton, it usually is."


End file.
